Poison and Wine
by wgh1229
Summary: Asami has been without korra for three years now, so a lot of pent up frustration explodes when they are reunited. (Note: I am walking angst and I recognize that fact about me.)


Asami downed the rest of her drink and turned to face the rest of the bar. There were masses of people dancing, sitting down, laughing, or eating. She glanced to her left and saw a suit giving her eyes, and she quickly turned to her right where she saw a girl.

She was about Asami's age, had short bob cut hair, and was dressed in earth kingdom clothes. The short haired girl turned and meet Asami's gaze. Asami was struck with icy blue eyes, and a small smirk formed at the corner of the other girls mouth when she saw the look of surprise on Asami's face. Asami quickly recovered and flashed a grin, while pulling a piece of hair behind her ear.

The girl took that as an invitation and began making her way over to where Asami was sitting. Asami thought "_it's been three years. When are you going to move on? "_

When the girl sidled up beside asami, she saw the brown haired girl had a warm copper complexion to her skin. Before she had a chance to say anything, Asami blurts, "Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go to my place?"

The girl smirked and followed Asami, being pulled along by her hand all the way to Asami's satomobile. The ride to the Sato mansion was quiet, and the short haired girl kept her gaze glued to the outside of the window.

From there it blurred for Asami. There were hurried steps up staircases, and messy kisses against walls that ended with the swift slam of a door. Maybe if Asami hadn't had that last drink, or had stared into those glacial eyes just a bit longer before taking the plunge, she might have recognized the mystery girl as none other than the avatar.

Asami rubbed her eyes and yawned as she felt the first rays of daylight infiltrating her room along with the drumming of a painful hangover the next morning. She turned and saw her bed empty except for herself and breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful that she wouldnt have to experience that awkward exchange.

Rolling out of bed, she tied a robe around her body quickly, then began to make her way to the dining room for breakfast. Her bare feet smacked the cold wooden floors as she walked across them, but skidded to a halt when she saw somebody sitting in a chair at the table. Asami coughed, and the person flinched and sat pin straight up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, I had just figured you had left."

A familiar voice answered, "I really thought about it, but then I realized that I couldn't make myself leave a second time"

Asami chuckled dryly, "This is a really great joke. I don't know who put you up to this, but I want you to know that it's sick an-"

"Asami," Korra cut her off, "It's me." She stood up and turned around, leveling her stare with the piercing green eyes staring back at her.

"Why didn't you write?"

"Why did you sleep with the first girl who made eyes at you?"

"Not like its any of your business anymore who I sleep with!"

"We didn't exactly break up!"

"I took the almost 3 years of radio silence as a conspicuous fuck you."

"I did write you Asami"

"I got a single scrap of paper telling me that you weren't lying dead in a goddamned ditch somewhere in the middle of nowhere korra! "

"I'm sorry okay! I needed some time-"

"Time to what? Reevaluate your place in the world? I can tell you what it is, you're the avatar!"

"Its not that simple."

"Its not that simple. Its not that simple for you to traipse off in the middle of the night and leave me, and everybody else in this town wondering where the hell you are? But its _simple_ for you to assume that I'd welcome you home with open arms?"

"I didn't assume-"

"Shut it. You don't get to waltz back into my life and start making decisions for me. Especially after the shit storm you stirred up here.

A silence passes over them. Both girls have tears welling at their eyes but neither are willing to be the first to let them fall.

"You spent every single day that I was gone building up walls against the image of me that you had and you didn't realize that I could come back and tear each and every goddamned brick down in one fell swoop. But what you don't know is-"

"1058. 1058 days korra, 1059 if you count today. You were gone for 1059 days. I don't know what delusional fucking world you live in, but you have no idea who I am anymore!" Now Asami was shouting over Korra who continued to speak .

"But what you don't know is that I fucking love you but I can't and I always will!" With that, Korra broke. The tears easily fell down her cheeks, "It would be stupid of me to think that you still wanted me because I left. I left asami. I left you. I cant love you because it's not fucking fair to you." Korra takes a breath and finishes, "But in my heart, I will always," her voice cracks a bit, "always love you, Asami Sato. No amount of time or distance will change that. And I know that now."


End file.
